


Recrudesce

by vonsi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonsi/pseuds/vonsi
Summary: Day to day interactions between Sakura and Sasuke after he returns to the village, with reminiscing and realizations in between. Just for fun c:





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**-One-**

To her, he had always been untouchable.

He was something to admire from afar. Something to continually long after, but never to actually grasp and to hold. Of course, in the past, she had physically touched him; held him. Skin upon skin. Flesh against flesh… Her fingers clinging to him as tears streaked down her face when she thought him to be dead, his body riddled with senbon and wounds weeping blood… His head cradled in her lap as he groaned out in pain while the curse seal overtook him. Hand held in hers and fingers grasping tight... Her arms wrapped about his person, a last ditch effort to bring him back, to subside that hideous power that snake had tempted him with... His body against her own when he managed to make it through the portal and caught her exhausted frame. His weight solid and firm behind her, his calloused fingers rough against the skin of her arm… She could go on.

 Yes, all these had happened in the past, but back then she knew it hadn’t meant much to him. Not in the way that it had meant to her. Despite the countless moments of contact, he had still felt so far away from her.

But now, everything was different.

She should have been completely enthralled, but there was still frustration and uncertainty, as one might imagine with the history of their relationship. It didn’t help that he was about as helpful as a glass of salt water on a hot day most times. She swore that he did this intentionally to her. As if she hadn’t already suffered enough, she mused in exasperation more than once. But this she would endure, because now he was back after being away for so long. Sometimes she felt like she had no idea how to handle this change. It was funny, really, as she spent most of her life playing out how things would go down between them. Analyzing every possible situation and outcome she could imagine. But sometimes such rehearsals flew away from her mind when the moment of truth finally appeared and she was left looking silly and feeling even sillier. Perhaps it was because, despite all the day dreaming and scenario building, it was that deep down she just never thought she’d finally find herself in this situation with him. It had been a fantasy for so many years that having it become a reality hadn’t quite set in just yet. She felt like she might be dreaming and would wake up at any moment. Because now, after all these years, he was no longer out of her reach. But he was fragile, and she was… well… Inexperienced. It wasn’t an ideal combination, but Sakura wasn’t one to give up so easily.

* * *

“S-Sasuke-kun… you’re back.” He gave a small nod. Her nervousness made his eyes glitter in mirth, as if he prided himself on his ability to elicit such reactions from her. “We… I didn’t expect you to return for a while longer.”

“I missed being away from the village,” he replied, and a little smile pulled at Sakura’s mouth. He was homesick. “I missed being away… away from you…”he added after, his eyes faltering away from her face for a moment. Her mouth parted at those words and her eyes widened. She felt her heart thump in her chest.

“…Sasuke-kun…”

She fumbled with her words and felt like she was having stage fright. He showed up unannounced and she wasn’t prepared. Ecstatic, but still not prepared. They hadn’t expected him back home for a while longer just as she told him. To be more honest, she had had no idea when he’d finally return home. She hoped and dreamed of his return since he left. Longed to continue the precarious relationship that she had urged out from him before he departed. Sakura just wished that he had sent a message to give her time to rehearse. 

“Hn.”

There was that smirk, the one that could undo her. The one she had desperately wished to see for so long. She felt her cheeks redden at the sight of it. He smirked wider as she shifted a little closer to him; drawn to be near him like a moth is drawn to a flame. Despite the cool exterior he exuded, to her, he was like a burning beacon of attention that she couldn’t ignore.

“Sakura…”

He was close; so close. He smelt like the freshness of the wilderness and sharpness of metal polish and the last, dying hints of a camp fire. So close and he wasn’t trying to push her away. So close that she saw the hesitant awkwardness that he quietly exuded before her, indicating that this was just as difficult for him as it was for her. At first she thought it unbecoming of his character, but then, she thought it endearing after some thought because of who he was and what he had endured. He was someone who hadn’t accepted love for a long, long time, and now, here he stood before her, ready to embrace it. His heart was so fragile and he was placing it in her hands. It was terrifying and enthralling. It was what she had always dreamed for, but oh, how tenuous it stood before her, now. Yet, if there was one thing Sakura knew she desired without a doubt, it was this, despite the risks it carried.

Those down cast eyes of his swept over to meet hers again when she boldly, albeit gingerly, reached for his right and only hand, fingers entwining into his own. He did not pull away.

“Welcome home, Sasuke-kun…”                                     

* * *

They sat together at the edge of the wooden dock down by the lake he had trained at as a child. The warm night breeze of their temperate homeland trickled past them as their bare feet tread the water’s surface. The glow of the village and the moonlight shone down upon the space, and the dull roar of life echoed off in the distance. The sounds of insects skittering over the water’s surface played out from time to time, and the plop of a fish that broke the tranquility to grab one punctuated it now and then. In the thrush that rimmed the edges of the lake fireflies bobbed up and down like little faerie lights. Coupled with the light of the moon it looked very ethereal and she almost felt like she was in a fairy tale.

It wasn’t their first time sitting there since he came back, and she knew it wouldn’t be the last. This place was so full of memory for him. She knew she should be touched that he included her in these quiet moments of nostalgia, but somehow, it almost felt like she was intruding upon something sacred and her presence only dirtied it. But he had been the one to invite her here time after time, and she would not decline such an offer. Not from him. And he never asked her to leave or made her feel unwelcome. Still, she wished that he could pay a bit more attention to _her_ right now. Childish, yes, she knew, considering the gravity of the location, but she couldn’t help herself. His growing attention was like a drug to her and she wanted more and more of it. At first he only supplied it in small doses, but he was slowly and surely offering more as time went on.

“Sasuke-kun…”

“Hn?” She glanced over at him. He was leaning forward, his forearm resting atop his thigh and his hair obscuring his face save for the profile of his mouth which was set in neutrality. He did not look her way and only continued to peer out across the lake or out at nothing at all. It was hard to tell what his eyes were focused on. Even though only a few inches separated them it felt like miles. For sitting so close he felt so far away from her. It was a feeling made of her own construction and insecurity. A stronger breeze rushed by, momentarily brushing aside his hair so she could see his eyes; they looked glazed over in deep thought. She frowned slightly.

 _What are you thinking?_ Sakura had to wonder. She did not press on and he did not acknowledge her further. She wondered if he had even heard her at all and if his small sound of registration was simply unconscious; a visceral reaction of sorts.

“Sasuke-kun,” she tried once more. This time he looked over at her. Momentarily distracted by the rippling pattern of his left eye her lips parted slightly in the perpetual awe the rinnegan summoned from within her;  in the dimness of night it seemed to shine with its own inner light. She saw the eye narrow slightly in humor. The movement broke the little spell she had been under and her eyes flicked down to see the smirk that was pulling at his lips. Despite the nostalgia that he had been engrossed in moments ago, he now gave her his full attention and did not look perturbed by the interruption of his thoughts.

“Yeah…?”

Yes. She was being childish.

“I… uh… never mind,” she mumbled, eyes casting down. She did not see him give her an amused look, brows furrowing in his silent humor at her hesitance. Her hands fidgeted in her lap and she kicked her feet, water churning as her toes sailed over the dark surface.

“Something wrong?” she heard him inquire. The sound of his voice made her look up once more.

“No… i-it’s nothing.” Sakura cast her eyes down to her lap again.

“You’re not a good liar, Sakura. Not around me.” Her eyes widened as she looked back to him and focused on his rinnegan again. “It’s not because of this eye,” he explained quietly when he noted her attention shifted. “I simply know how to read your actions. Your emotions.” Those words made a faint blush creep upon her neck and cheeks. The sight of it caused him to smirk once more.

“What’s wrong?” he asked again. Though his voice was quiet and calm there was an underlying tone of coercion laced into it. She knew he would not let her stay silent about it.

 “It’s just… you said you came back… back to the village because you missed me. I know it hasn’t been long since you’ve gotten back, and I know there are others in the village who take up your time besides myself, like Naruto and Kakashi senpai… but… I just thought that… I mean, we’ve been spending time together, but... I...”

Yes. Very childish.

Understanding crossed his expression, and his eyes averted from hers. Her own were expectant and her face betrayed her embarrassment, but she felt a little better, albeit still childish, that she was able to speak her concerns aloud to him. If there was one thing she wanted to be with him it was to be as completely honest as she could. She knew it was something he would appreciate.

“I’m sorry, Sakura,” he said quietly after a moment’s silence. “I didn’t want to rush.” Sakura looked away feeling ashamed of herself again. It was stupid to try and rush things. The woman knew she should be happy with the fact that he was willing to spend time with her, to sit side by side with her, even if it were a simple gesture. From someone like Sasuke, it actually was much more, she should know. She was growing more and more comfortable in his presence, growing surer of herself. She should have known that Sasuke would need more time to mend the broken pieces of his heart. If she understood the full implications of his past and the story of his brother she might have had a better insight on the matter, but she didn’t, still remaining in the dark about the tragic tale. Still, she knew there was hurt in there. Hurt he was trying his damnest to usher out of existence. Of course something like that would take time. She understood more and more why he had left the village the more he allowed her in, the more she saw the lingering scars.

“Of course… F-forget I said anything.” There was another pause of silence.

“Sakura…” Unable to resist she turned her head back towards him. She saw his arm reach up and with his first two fingers he tapped her affectionately on her forehead. Another blush crept up her neck and the memory of when he left over two years ago. Sakura did not know why, but the act of him poking her forehead was a very intimate one for the man; this she was certain of. Even more intimate than a hug… or maybe even a kiss. His expression softened; it was a rare sight to see upon his face and one he did not reveal to many, she knew. That he let down his guard while in her presence was paramount to Sakura. It told her that he cared – told her that he was exposing himself to her. And God, did he look vulnerable in that moment, like she could say one word and break him completely. It was a very sobering realization, just how much she held sway over the man, even if to the outside world it was masked by that indifferent, cool demeanor of his. But right now, the outside world wasn’t looking in, and he felt safe enough to let those walls around him start to crumble as if he knew she would just topple them down like her inhuman punches could topple down mountains. But the feat could not be done in an instant. It was a delicate process and it needed time.

“Forgive me… I’m trying my best,” he finished with a quirk of his brows in a slightly nervous smile that contrasted with her usual image of him. Sakura’s own brow furrowed in adoration. Tentatively she reached over to wrap a hand about his arm as she scooted a bit closer to him. Her grip tightened gently, and his strong appendage, the weight tangible and real and not subsiding, was a comforting feeling against her fingers.

“… Sasuke-kun…” She smiled gently up at him, her expression one of understanding and endearment.  “I’m sorry. I know you are. Thank you.” Sakura was doing her best to remain patient and he seemed to understand and recognize this. To his credit the man really was trying his hardest, Sakura knew. As many times as she sought him out, he came to find her just as frequently. As often as she tried to initiate physical contact between them he did not keep her at bay, and in the quiet moments when they were alone and prying eyes were not watching, he initiated it himself.  Such as quiet moments like the one they were currently sharing. As if to reward her unyielding determination for him, and maybe to keep her placated she mused briefly, the man did something that she had hoped for but didn’t think she’d receive. His arm reached up, her hands still wrapped about his bicep, and his fingers delicately touched her chin so he could lift her face towards his own. Her heart skipped a beat and heat crawled through her body at his touch and his expression. Closing the distance between them he claimed her mouth with his own in a soft embracing of lips. Eyes fluttering shut, she didn’t bother to try and subdue the flush of red that colored her neck and her cheeks.

This wasn’t the first time he had kissed her. No, not by far. But, admittedly, if she were being honest with herself, the ones so far were, well, disappointing. She felt bad for admitting it to herself, but the truth still held. They were always small and tentative and fleeting and left her wanting more. At least, she mused, they weren’t as awkward as they had been during the beginning. He was proving to be more conservative than she anticipated. For him, poking her forehead still seemed his preferred choice of intimacy. At least, though, he was respectful of her; she could give him that much. Right now, though, she was feeling a little more courageous despite the words he had spoken to her moments ago. Perhaps she wanted to show him that sometimes rushing things wasn’t such a bad idea. It wasn’t as if he had returned yesterday. Almost two months had come and gone. She supposed it was time to test the water again, consequences be damned. Her hands moved to run across the plains of his chest when he did not pull away from her. The light touch of his fingers on her chin became more solid, hand moving to cusp the side of her face now. She felt muscles dancing beneath her fingers as they explored. At any moment she thought he might stop her as he had done in previous situations. One hand reached up towards his neck and to the hair as its base, fingers teasing into the short locks. She felt drunk on his touch and presence, his smell and taste clouding her mind. Again she asked more of him, her tongue testing against his lips. Rather than deny her advance he allowed it much to her delight. A small sound escaped from the back of his throat as her tongue slid over his own, and she reciprocated it when his fingers slid up into her hair behind her ear. Her other hand not at his neck laced behind his back, fingers grasping as she pulled him even closer and herself even nearer. His fingers tightened in her hair in response and she dared to nip at his bottom lip with her teeth. Another noise escaped him, this one prolonged and more audible than the first.

If she had not heard him confess his thoughts to her she wouldn’t have believed them, for he did not seem anything but willing in the moment. Any thoughts of not wanting to rush seemed to be thrown out the window suddenly. Perhaps rushing wasn’t as bad as it sounded right then and there. Without the reflexes of being a shinobi, it would have been difficult for him to bring up his right leg from over the edge of the dock to now be bent besides her with her sitting so near, allowing her now to be even closer, and she did not hesitate to close that small distance which remained. Her own hand in his hair tightened, pulling on the locks as she nipped his lip with her teeth, asking for more. His kiss became more passionate and she let escape her own satisfied moan at the shift, a very sensual sound and one she hadn’t made in his presence until now. She tried to mold her body into his more than it already was.

Suddenly, she was no longer embracing him. In a move so fast she did not register it coherently, her backside was now flat against the wooden planks, legs still dangling off the end, and Sasuke was straddled above her, one arm propping up his frame aside her head. Her eyes were wide, lips parted, as she looked up at him. The normally dark right eye was lit crimson with his sharingan. His own lips were parted, his expression intense and possessive as he watched her, dark hair framing his face as her own surrounded her head like a halo of pink. That look made her hold her breath in surprise. Yet, in those eyes was also a sliver of hesitance as he seemed to struggle with himself. She found she was unable to speak, uncertain of what he might do next in this situation. Sakura suddenly felt guilty but made herself not look too sorry, for she wasn’t. She knew exactly what she wanted and she made sure that he was aware of that. But as he said earlier, he hadn’t wanted to rush, and she should honor that. She was playing dirty and she didn’t want to make him upset. She had waited for so, so long already; a little longer wouldn’t hurt, would it? Willing her heart to slow and that burning heat in her middle to subside, Sakura exhaled the breath she had been holding. Breathing in deeply, her eyes softened and then she smiled.

“Sasuke-kun…” There was nothing but love in that name as she said it, finally finding her voice to speak. That love was reflected on her face. “It’s getting late. Maybe I should go home.” Though she did not apologize, the way in which she told him this made it clear that she was taking the blame for his current internal dilemma even if he had initiated what had led to it. She had been the one to add fuel to the fire. His eyes closed and he breathed in deeply. She thought she saw a small tremor rack through his body. When his eyes reopened, his right eye was dark again. Despite herself she couldn’t help but find it empowering that she could activate his kekkei genkai in such a manner. She tried not to smile too smugly at the notion. As if reading her thoughts he huffed out a little laugh through his nose, and she couldn’t help the grin that pulled at her face. Perhaps he was laughing at himself, too, and the contradiction his actions made to his words. But she wasn’t going to complain.

“Right,” he finally said as he removed himself from her person. She tried not to think about how she missed the weight of his body atop her own. Think about the coolness that his absence left. Getting to his feet in a swift movement, he reached down with his hand offered to her. She took it without hesitance and he helped her to her feet. Their sandals lay nearby and they donned them, leaving the lake after. They walked at a leisurely pace to her apartment. Though they walked closely, she did not try and put her hand in his as she liked to do most times they strolled through the village, even if she was tempted. The image of his conflicted expression returned to her mind, helping to keep her hands to herself, even though the lingering passion between them and the memories of the dock minutes ago made it difficult at the same time. She chanced a glace his way at one point and his eyes looked deep in thought, his mouth set in a straight line. He almost looked… mad. Not at her, but with himself. It made her feel guiltier.

When they finally reached her apartment she unlocked the door and opened it. She expected that his troubled look would be replaced, hidden behind his cool smirk when she would turned around to face him. She expected him to tell her goodnight, followed by a poke to her forehead, and followed by something like, ‘See you later, Sakura’, to end their day together. Maybe even one of his small kisses if she was lucky, though she didn’t try and get her hopes up too high on that one considering the tactics she pulled on him back at the lake. Withholding affection to tease her was a favored pastime of his she reminded herself. He’d surely use it now as punishment. The idea made her laugh to herself. What she didn’t expect when she turned around was to see smoldering eyes and a barely contained passion exuding from his person as he watched her. It made her lose her breath, and instantly it felt like her heart was beating in her throat at the image of him there, watching her possessively for a second time that night. He approached her without hesitance, and she did not fight against him when his hand reached up to her face and the weight of his body ushered her into the foyer of her apartment. She heard the door close behind him that he must have shut with a nimble swipe of his foot. But thoughts about the door flew out of her mind when her back hit a wall. She inhaled sharply, breath hitching after as he pinned her against that wall, like prey caught by its hunter, his remaining arm blocking her escape where it was held aside her head. In the darkness of her home she saw the glowing light of both his rinnegan and sharingan as the man looked down at her, and she was caught by the beauty of them both. It caused a shiver to run down her spine to see those dangerous eyes upon her with such longing in them. Eyes that could kill her if he so desired. He took clear delight in her awe of them, she knew, as they stood in that brief moment, breaths mixing together as her eyes danced between his own. He broke the spell as he closed the distance between them; his mouth came to devour hers hungrily. She felt weak with the sheer passion he was displaying to her and her hands gripped about his shoulders as if she might fall. She was thankful for the wall and his strength as his body held her deliciously against it. His mouth moved away from hers and his hand tipped her head back, exposing her neck. She shuddered against him and sighed as he kissed the tender flesh, teeth nipping and tongue gliding.

“Sa… Sasuke…” she managed to breathe out. The sound of his name being said caused him to mold his body even more closely into her own. She let out a gasp when she felt the manifestation of his desire for her against her abdomen. It made her nervous, but even more so, it made her excited. Heat flooded through her. One hand wound up into his hair and the other splayed out against his lower back, inviting him closer. The invitation was extended further when she lifted a leg to wrap about his thigh, arching herself into him. She was rewarded with a low groan against her throat. His chest, flush with hers, she felt vibrate with the sound. His hand in her hair tightened further, eliciting another small gasp from her lips at the pain. But pain and pleasure were mixing and she didn’t want him to stop. Again, like at the lake, she expected him to withdraw at any moment despite this second lapse in composure today. But he didn’t. They weren’t going to stop.

“What happened to not rushing things?” she dared to ask. She didn’t want to antagonize him into withdrawing but she couldn’t help but ask him. Much to her dismay he pulled away enough so she could see his face again. Unlike earlier at the lake he seemed quite certain of himself. Sakura saw no traces of hesitance on his features. Those mismatched eyes narrowed in humor and he brought his face closed to her own, mouth going towards her ear. The feel of his breath against it made her shudder against him again.

“I changed my mind,” was his simple reply, voice low and husky. She couldn’t help but laugh, and also couldn’t help the shiver of excitement that coursed through her. “That a problem?” There was almost a dare to that question, as if he knew good and well she wouldn’t find one but he wanted her to. Something to make it a struggle, she wondered? Make it that much more rewarding to obtain? But she couldn’t find a suitable one, and she shook her head ‘no’. He smirked at the movement and wore a look that said, ‘I didn’t think so.’ Always so confident, she mused. It almost irked her enough to retort, but he stole the chance from her when he leaned closer to kiss her once more and the thought completely left her mind when his hand slipped beneath her shirt.

No, not a problem at all.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hello everyone!~ I am alive! Sorry I'm not working on Turgid or Sanguineous. I've been busy. I started this little oneshot with Sasuke and Sakura a while ago and had too much fun with it; these little dabbles are fun to write and get me back into a good writing mood. My schedule isn't as hectic so I'm hoping to start writing again for my other two stories, so don't give up hope! C:

 


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**-Two-**

To him, she was life.

She was everything good and pure in the world. She had always been that, even when he was too blind to see it. Even when he was trying to kill her in the hopes that she would finally give up on him so he could shred another tether of his humanity to achieve the revenge he thought was fit for his brother’s sacrifice. That she would finally see him for the calloused, cold-hearted bastard that he had been. But, she hadn’t. Even when she had tried to delude herself into thinking that she had wanted to kill him she swayed in the end and still loved him after he tried to put his chidori through her heart. Even when he used genjutsu on her after she professed her heart to him again and he desperately tried to shred apart that love she had for him. It hadn’t worked, and deep within him, as he told himself he didn’t want it, didn’t need it, the cries of his humanity cursed at him for his actions, cursed at him for pushing her away. She still continued on loving him. _Loving him_. He did not deserve it. Not then, not now, not ever.

Yet, even from early on he knew that he had wanted to embrace that love despite himself. Wanted _her._ He had been too young and too naïve and too _consumed_ by hate to recognize it, but it was clear to him now. Was clear to him the day she came to the Valley of the End and healed himself and Naruto. The sight of her there nearly undid him. Because in that moment _he knew_ that there would never be anyone other than her to fill that void in his heart. Knew that they shared a bond so deep and so profound that no amount of time nor hatred could severe it, much like the bond he shared with Naruto, and yet, so different. Knew that he had caused her so much pain, and yet, she forgave him at the drop of a hat. Normally people might think her foolish. A part of him thought her foolish. But then there was the other part, the larger part, which was _so thankful_ for her. He knew no one else would love him the same. Knew that no one else could know him the way she knew him. She was the light to his dark, the good to his evil, the joy to his sadness.

And him? Well… He was selfish.

He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she would be there, waiting for him even if it took him ten years to come back. He wanted her to wait for him, needed her to, because staying hadn’t been an option once the chance to leave was up for debate. His journey of atonement was necessary for his sanity, even if it sacrificed her own. And for a time he thought that it was mandatory that he be away from the village and from its people. From her. Until of course Chino reminded him that he had loved ones waiting for him back home. And her face was the first to come to mind. Despite his obligation to protect Konohagakure from the shadows, his place was ultimately by her side. To pick up that small, fragile relationship she tried to coax out from him before he left and to cultivate and nurture it. It was then that he realized that the longing in his heart was for her and not for something else, even if his conscience wanted to think otherwise. He was so accustomed to being alone; even when amongst other people he still felt isolated.  His heart had hardened to the call she offered again and again and again. And he knew he could only keep her waiting for so long. Knew the periodic messages he sent would only abate her patience for a limited time. He couldn’t expect her to wait her entire life. But he didn’t know if the time was right to return. Had it been enough, the travels he had trekked? The people he had helped? And Kaguya? He knew it was his duty to research that matter. Knew that he was the only one qualified because he had the rinnegan. But could that wait for now? He had been at it for two years. Did he deserve a break so soon? Sasuke didn’t know, and he was growing more and more comfortable with each passing day. More at peace with the idea of not returning just yet. Or at least he thought so.

Then one day he received a letter, and it took the words of a girl who was actually much older than himself and had faced as many hardships as he had, to remind him, once again, that he didn’t have to be alone anymore.

He didn’t have to keep running.

* * *

It was comical to him sometimes, he had to admit. Comical that someone who looked so fragile and delicate could beat the bloody hell out of someone with only one of her fingers. That she could demolish stone and mortar with a single punch, or create canyons and rifts like the claws of a massive beast with only the kick of a leg. Of course he knew it was because of her precise chakra control; control, he admitted early on in their time together since becoming Team 7, that he did not harbor as perfectly as she could. For all his might and prowess with ninjutsu she would always have him beat there. Many said hers was even better than Tsunade’s – he would not doubt it.

He didn’t think that Naruto was sharing that sentiment at the present. The grin he could not hide on his mouth as he watched the blonde shinobi gather himself up from the heap he had been subdued into betrayed his amusement at the spectacle. He got caught in the wrong place at the wrong time as Sasuke and Sakura made their way down the road and saw the dobe showing off his lewd ninjutsu in the middle of the afternoon. At least the pathway wasn’t a busy one.

 _“Maaaan, Sakura-chaaaan,”_ the boisterous ninja groaned out as said woman stood with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Sasuke kept a respectful distance from the fuming kunoichi. “Why’d you have to hit me so hard?!”

“Honestly, Naruto. Grow up! How do you expect to become Hokage acting like that? I swear… Jiraiya-sama rubbed off on you, and not in a good way. I pity your wife a lot. How does she put up with you?” The Byakugan user was not currently amongst them, and Sasuke had to count that as a blessing. The poor girl might’ve fainted at the moron’s antics. Mismatched eyes swept from Naruto and over to his partner-in-crime, Konohamaru. The teen stood frozen in his spot, looking at Sakura like she was going to approach him at any moment and punish him in a similar manner. He wore the look of someone who knew he was in the wrong and wanted to flee cowardly away and leave Naruto to his own devices. Sasuke had to give him credit, though – he wasn’t budging.

“We were just messin’ around, Sakura-chaaaan.”

“And you!” the woman accused next, ignoring Naruto for the time being as she turned on the teen off to the sidelines. “You’re just as much to blame!” Konohamaru tensed but did not dare to elude the woman. As she went off on a ranting lecture, Naruto shuffled over to stand beside his dark-haired friend.

“Jeez, I thought that Sakura-chan would be nothing but smiles and sunshine now that you’re back, Sasuke,” he mumbled out, hand rubbing his head where it hit the ground moments ago and his face drawn in pain, lips pouting. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend’s words. Naruto noted his lack of comment and a sly smile pulled at his lips until he looked wickedly pleased with himself, pain forgotten. “Am I sensing some… _sexual tension?”_ he asked, wriggling his fingers and eyebrows for good measure. Sasuke pursed his lips and his eyes shot over to look at Naruto with annoyance, whose own face was still spotting a mischievous, fox-like grin and was but a mere few inches from his own. Brow twitching, he tried to will away the blood wanting to rush into his capillaries that would make him redden. He reached over with his hand and pushed the blonde’s face away, the act rewarding him with a grunt of protest.

“Shut up, idiot,” the Uchiha answered. Naruto gave a string of chuckles in return, knowing he was right, Sasuke was sure. He was not about to talk about such a subject with Naruto right in the open. Or even at all, for that matter. The change in his and Sakura’s dynamic was still new and he was savoring the novelty of it all. Naruto sobered but that smile of his still graced his beaming face.

“Heh heh… anyway, she does seem much happier now that you’re back, you know. She’s been workin’ herself senseless at the children’s whatchya-call-it.” Konoha Children’s Mental Health Clinic, Sasuke silently corrected him. He didn’t acknowledge Naruto with a reply, but continued to watch the woman as she pointed a delicate finger threateningly at Konohamaru, who winced anew each time she poked him on the chest with it, reprimanding words spilling from her mouth the whole while. He did not doubt Naruto’s words. If she was anything, Sakura was dedicated. “Anyway… I’m glad you came back home, Sasuke,” he told to the other man for the umpteenth time.

“Hn.” Naruto only continued to smile at the man’s characteristic indifference.

While it was admittedly rewarding to watch the pink-haired woman scare the shit out of people who stood well over her smaller stature, they had made plans for the day which did not include this interlude. He supposed that Konohamaru was getting the idea by now and deserved to be rescued despite being at fault, too. Teenage boys were smutty after all, and that didn’t exclude grown men, or himself, he thought wryly as he watched Sakura with a smirk.

“Sakura,” he called out calmly. The woman paused instantly at the beckoning and looked over at him with a little confusion marking her face, finger still resting on the teen’s chest. “C’mon.”

“O-oh. R-right. Coming,” she grinned sheepishly. Konohamaru looked at Sasuke like he was his savior. Before leaving, though, Sakura clocked him quickly on the face with an open hand slap before turning on her heel and approaching the awaiting Uchiha. It made a satisfying sound as skin met skin. As she passed by Naruto she gave him an icy glare, and he threw his hands up defensively and gave a nervous laugh.

 _“Sorry, Sakura-chaaaan~”_ he sang out as she walked passed him. She shook her head but didn’t say anything else to him. Naruto gave Sasuke a knowing smile as a farewell, and Sasuke glanced at him, acknowledging the man with a look that said, ‘you’re still as dumb as you were when you were a kid.’ It only made the blonde smile wider, as if he were agreeing. As Sakura came up to Sasuke, her once icy glare was now a happy smile. Sasuke inwardly laughed to himself at the sudden change. Just like when they were kids, he thought again. He rewarded her with another smirk which made her redden – a feat he secretly took pride in. She chuckled and he motioned with his head for her to follow him as he continued down the road. She skipped up to his side and after they walked a few strides she reached over to wrap her hand into his; it was a habit she was practicing with more and more confidence he noted, even if she still did so a bit tentatively. He looked forward to the small, intimate act, though rarely initiated it himself. He did not initiate much of any affection while out in the open. He knew it irked her, but despite himself, teasing the woman was one of his more favored past-times much to her displeasure.

Once the pair took off and was a good ways down the dusty street Konohamaru walked over to Naruto, rubbing the side of his head. Naruto’s happy smile as he watched his friends’ receding figures changed into one of mirth as the teen stopped beside him. The handsome, red afterimage of the woman’s hand was coming into fruition on the teen’s cheek.

“Damn, Konohamaru, Sakura-chan freaking slapped you like you’re her little bitch!” the shinobi laughed aloud, and Konohamaru’s face instantly reddened at the comment. He frowned deeply and crossed his arms as he sulked.

“Yea, whatever,” the younger ninja mumbled. “At least she didn’t sucker punch my ass into next year.” Naruto deflated a bit and gave another nervous grin. “How does Sasuke-san handle that feisty woman?! She’s worse than Tsunade-sama.” Naruto laughed more loudly.

“Yea, I know… he’s probably her little bitch, too,” the blonde grinned deviously with a wink, and Konohamaru covered his mouth to mask the loud, abrupt bark of laughter that escaped at the comment. It led them into a fit of laughter. As it died down and they started to sober, Naruto suddenly looked serious, his face drawn in deep thought and no doubt thinking on the stoic Uchiha man.

“…Don’t ever repeat that…”

 “Roger.”

* * *

 

He was drunk.

Naruto had dragged him out, along with some of their agemates, for a guy’s night. It was a novel experience for Sakura; she had never seen him inebriated before. He and Naruto showed up at her apartment. More accurately, an intoxicated Naruto was more or less carrying the even more intoxicated Uchiha, right arm slung over his shoulders and his own wrapped firm about the other’s middle, to the woman’s apartment. They both reeked of sake. Considering how plastered Sasuke looked she assumed they had drank heavily. It was hard to tell with Naruto, though, just how much he consumed. The power of the Kyubi did odd things to his body, such as metabolizing alcohol more quickly than the normal person’s liver did.

“Hehee, hey, Sakura-chaaaaan~” the blonde grinned sloppily at the woman when she opened her door. It was late – almost midnight – and she had been asleep for two hours already. Tired eyes blinked heavily at the sight of the two and she stifled a yawn. A small part of her knew this might happen.

“What… what are you guys doing here? It’s the middle of the night,” she grumbled. The man grinned wider.

“He wanted to come and see you,” he answered her, and she knew he was referring to his passenger. “Right, _Sasuke-kun~_ ,” he jested with the man, teasing with the honorific he added on. The sound of his name being said seemed to wake him from the stupor he had been under, for his face looked more attentive, glassy eyes focusing on Sakura. His cheeks were red, but she could not tell if it were from Naruto’s jesting or the alcohol. Bemusement washed over the woman and she huffed out a laugh.

“Come in,” she sighed, admitting defeat. Naruto gave a little string of chuckles sheepishly as he entered into her home, Sasuke shuffling in with his help. “Just set him down,” she advised, turning on the light with a little _click_ of the switch. “On the couch.” Naruto obeyed and unceremoniously disposed of the Uchiha man into the plush cushions.

“He can crash here tonight, yea?” Naruto asked as he stood up to his full height. Sakura didn’t acknowledge him right away, too amused with watching as Sasuke let out a little groan, his head falling back onto the cushions heavily. He looked disoriented and like he might fall asleep at any moment. She prayed he didn’t vomit all over her living room. Sakura finally looked over at the blonde.

“Of course,” she replied, making the man smile in relief. “God… how much did you guys drink tonight?” Naruto’s face scrunched up in concentration as he tried to recall, but quickly gave up.

“A lot,” he admitted devilishly, and Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

“Yes, that much is obvious… Anyway… You go home. I’m sure Hinata-chan is worried about you.” Naruto nodded his head and reached up to rub his neck.

“Yea… hopefully she doesn’t chew my ass out. She might not seem it, but that woman can be scary when she’s mad.” Sakura’s face contorted in her humor at the man’s admittance. She couldn’t imagine Hinata being scary if her life depended on it.

“I’m sure she’ll forgive you. Get home safely.”

“You’re the best, Sakura-chan~ Take care of that loser.” Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed.

“I will, I will. Go home.” Managing to shoo the energetic man from her home, Sakura locked the door behind him and sighed deeply. Returning to the living room and to Sasuke, she found him as she left him. For all purposes he looked passed out and dead to the world, but as she approached him, his eyes cracked open. She stood, watching him for a moment with a wry look on her face.

“Did you have a good time tonight?” she dared to ask. He huffed out a laugh loudly, but nodded his head yes. “Can I get you anything?” He seemed to consider the offer for a moment, and then shook his head no in an unrefined movement. He did, though, beckon her to come closer with a wave of his hand. Giving another little laugh, she indulged the man and approached him. With an effort that looked to take a lot of energy he leaned forward.

“Sakura,” he spoke, voice thick with his inebriation. “I’m… uh… man, I’m really drunk,” he sighed out, sounding like he was talking to himself more than her and he was saying his thoughts aloud. Sakura did her best to refrain from laughing.

“Yes, I can tell,” she returned, humor lacing her words. He peered up at her through his hair, lips tugged into a small smirk as if he realized he _did_ say that aloud.

“Yes…” he started to say, but did not finish whatever it was he was thinking. Sakura held in her mirth for his sake and came around her coffee table to sit down. As soon as she did he leaned closer to her, bringing his face near her own. She felt heat rush through her at the look in those mismatched eyes of his. There was a longing there that he often kept masked; it made her lose her breath for a moment.

“Sasuke-kun.” Her voice was barely a whisper. He smirked wider at the red that was now touching her own cheeks. Without warning he closed the distance between them and brought his lips to hers. He tasted like sake. Normally it was a flavor she did not prefer, but she wasn’t being picky at the moment. Despite being rather drunk the kiss was not too sloppy, she mused, as his hand reached up to thread his fingers into her hair and her own grasped at the front of his shirt. With his motor actions impaired and less refined than normal he pulled more roughly on her hair than she knew he normally would, and she inhaled sharply against his mouth at the sudden pain. It caused him to pull away from her. He looked positively smug with himself, but hinted on his eyes was an expression of apology. If he were not so shit-faced she wouldn’t have minded much and allowed him to progress the simmering passion she had felt and could see on his face, but Sakura wasn’t in the mood to indulge him thus far when she sober and he was not.

“Sasuke-kun,” she chuckled out, sympathetic humor on her face at the way in which he obviously struggled to keep his eyes from closing. “Go to sleep.” Again, without warning that distance between them closed, but rather than try and kiss her once more his body fell into her own, head coming to rest onto her shoulder.

“You go you sleep,” he muttered out defiantly like a child. His arm fell down limp, awkwardly bent between them. Sakura sighed again, shaking her head. Scooting herself into a more comfortable position, the man fixed himself until he was laying with his head on her lap as she settled back into the couch and he brought up his feet, sandals still on, she noted with a quick purse of her lips. Deciding it wasn’t worth getting worked up over, Sakura looked back down to see that the man was watching her. His foggy eyes looked lost in thought even if his attention was taken by her. She was very tempted to ask him what he was pondering but couldn’t make herself break the silence just yet. He beat her to it, anyway.

“I’ve always loved you, you know,” he admitted to her. Sakura’s lips parted at the proclamation. “After we became Team 7, and started to go on missions and got to know one another… Even if you were… annoying,” he grinned, making the woman huff out in disbelief at the comment, but her hand went towards his face and tenderly brushed his hair from his eyes despite the change from endearment to jesting. They closed as she completed the action, and did not re-open. Perhaps he could no longer fight the inevitable.

“But it’s true… It made me… really guilty, leaving everyone behind… leaving you behind,” he went onto say. “After all we’ve been through, all we’ve seen and done. I think it was bound to happen. But, I was an idiot. A stupid idiot.” Sakura frowned, unsure of what to say to this uncharacteristic deluge of revelations from the man. It was obvious that drinking heavily made his tongue loose. Part of her wanted him to keep talking. Wanted him to spill his soul out to her, like she had done to him many times. But she didn’t want to take advantage of him while he was in a vulnerable state.

“Sasuke-kun…” But, she didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know if he’d even remember this in the morning. Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, she struggled with herself.

“You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted,” he continued, eyes still shut. “I want to, you know, get married one day… spend the rest of my life with you.” Sakura’s eyes widened and her lips parted again in her surprise. Did he realize what he was saying to her, she had to wonder? Unable to help herself, her heart started to beat quicker in her chest and she felt her eyes start to sting. “Because… Well, I’ll tell you a secret.” She licked her lips and a smiled.

“A secret?” she dared to ask when he did not continue on and she suspected he was waiting for her to inquire. Her hand swept tenderly through his hair again. His eyes slowly cracked open so he could look up at her. Her own jade jumped between the mismatched pair below her.

“Even if you’re annoying… I like it. I want you to annoy me for the rest of our lives, Sakura.” She knew he was being endearing and honest and serious, but the woman couldn’t help the string of chuckles that left her mouth. His brows furrowed as he watched her, expression like one of offense. She noted this and ran her hand through his hair once more.

“Oh, Sasuke-kun,” she laughed out, eyes now shinning with their mirth. “You are so drunk,” she smiled down at him. Again she went to run her hand through his hair but his own reached up and wrapped about her wrist before she could.

“I know… I know I am, but I’m serious.” The intensity of his gaze and his hold sobered her mirth until she looked down at him fondly.

“I’m sorry… I know you are.” His hold did not abate despite the apology and he continued to watch her expectantly, glassy eyes somewhat half-mast but doing their best to stay focused on her. He was waiting for her answer. A sweeter smile bloomed on her lips and she leaned down until her face was hovering over his own. Placing a gentle kiss to his mouth, she felt his hand leave her wrist and reach to touch the end of her hair. Pulling away so she could see his face once more, Sakura grinned at him.

“I’d like that, Sasuke-kun,” she whispered, and his expression softened and his eyes closed. Lowering his arm to his side, the plastered Uchiha looked smug with himself.

“Good. Cuz I’m not letting you go,” he murmured, and she could tell that sleep was overcoming him and he could no longer fight its pull. _You probably won’t remember any of this_ , she mused sadly as she ran her fingers through his hair soothingly as the sound of his soft breaths filled the room. Just as his had earlier, the woman let her head fall back heavily onto the couch and she sighed.

“Geesh… first talk about marriage and he’s drunker than Tsunade on a Friday night,” she mumbled to herself, hand still repeating its action. Unable to help herself, she smiled foolishly. “Idiot,” she laughed, raising her head to look down at his sleeping face. “Damn idiot.”

* * *

 

_“Sooooo~”_

Mismatched eyes glanced up from his cup of tea to look into the pair of bright blues sitting across from him. Sasuke fought the sigh that wanted to tear out from his mouth at the expectant look Naruto wore. It begged him to divulge all of his deepest, darkest secrets.

“What?”

“You’ve been here in the village for a while now, Sasuke…”

“Your point?” Naruto wore a mischievous grin.

“How are thing’s going with Sakura-chan?” The Uchiha sipped at his tea before answering, looking at the dobe with a flat look.

“That’s none of your concern, Loser.” Naruto cackled at the answer, accustomed to the perpetual coldness of his mannerisms. Again the dark-haired man fought the urge to sigh. He knew going out to lunch with the rambunctious ninja would be a bad idea. He wondered how aforementioned pink-haired kunoichi was fairing at work today.

“Bet you’re thinkin’ about her right now, huh?” His brow twitched.

“You did just mention her name, you dobe. Of course I would be,” he said, exasperated. Naruto only continued to grin.

“Hehehe. Lighten up, Sasuke. Everyone knows you two are a catch, you know,” he went onto say, holding out his pinky finger. “No need to hide it.” Sasuke sipped his tea, still refraining from sighing.

“Still none of your concern,” he retorted, making Naruto huff out in his own exasperation.

“Fine,” he sighed out, giving more attention to the food in front of him for the time being, for which Sasuke was grateful. He brought a pair of chopsticks up to his mouth and bit down on one of them while pulling the other with his fingers to break them apart. Naruto watched with interest as he completed the action.

“You’ve gotten pretty used to having just one arm, eh, Sasuke?” he grinned as he asked. The Uchiha arranged his chopsticks carefully, glancing up at his friend.

“I suppose so,” he answered, reaching out to pick up a piece of food from his plate.

“Hrm… You know, Obaa-chan can still make you a new one,” he announced, referring to Tsunade. “This one feels just as good as the original,” he added, bringing up his right arm and flexing it for emphasis.

“That’s okay.” Naruto made a face.

“Eh, why not? Doesn’t it suck having only one arm?” Sasuke fought a grin. Naruto could be so ineloquent and thick.

“I’m used to it. It’s not that big of a deal to me.”

“Hmmm… if you say so. But, if you ever change your mind just let her know, okay?”

“I will,” he indulged the man, who smiled at the response. He was quiet for a moment, always an uncharacteristic act for the loud ninja, and Sasuke had to wonder what he was scheming to ask him next. He used the silence to continue eating without being interrupted. Of course, that only lasted for so long.

“I bet Sakura-chan would like it better if you had both arms, if ya know what I mean~” Sasuke shot him a glare of annoyance, but Naruto only cackled gleefully with the response he riled up from the Uchiha.

“You’re such a moron. How are you even married?” he had to wonder aloud. Naruto grinned like a child.

“I have two arms.” he parried without missing a beat. The chopsticks in his hand were launched at the blonde, smacking his forehead in a satisfactory manner. Naruto just laughed still.

“I hate you.”

 


End file.
